Shooting Star, You're Falling
by Youwan
Summary: Gerza. Joyeux anniversaire Léa. One-shot. M pour thèmes abordés. "Arrachez-moi mes ailes tâchées de sang et donnez-les lui, puisque les siennes se fanent, inertes, ici-bas. Au moins l'un de nous ira alors au Paradis, atone ou pas. Et ce sera toi, Gérald. Ce sera toi."


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. L'idée est de moi et spécialement pour Léa (Rouge Cendre), pour lui fêter un bon anniversaire en ce vingt-deux août ! :)**

Couple : Gerza.

Genre : **Tragédie**/ Angst/ Hurt/Confort. **UA** au début puis canon.

Note : Pour l'anniversaire de Léa. Taratata. Drama... tique tout ça. Traaaa... gique, nous voilà ! **Je vais te faire chialer, tu vas voir.** Haha. [Trop de rimes en A *sbaaaaf*]. Je vous propose d'écouter (Sum 41 – Over my Head The String Quartet Tribute to Sum41 :), du violon *v*, en lisant, ou bien Zack Hemley – The Way.

_Sortez les mouchoirs; **bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Dépendance ****et Renaissance.**_

* * *

Je cours dans la rue, rapidement, mes cheveux flottant au vent. L'inquiétude me ronge le sang tandis que l'amertume m'ouvre ses bras. Un appel, quelques mots, une angoisse qui monte. Un manteau, quelques pas, l'appréhension me gagne. Des escaliers dévalés, un souffle court, une personne dans la rue. Des pensées qui s'égarent tandis que je me précipite dans le premier bus, l'attrapant de justesse. La ligne H, régulière, toujours présente même lors des vacances et des grèves.

Car il y aura toujours des gens qui chercheront à rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche.

Un ami, un proche, un parent. Un inconnu, un sauveur, des ambulanciers. Je fends la foule présente devant le parterre de fleurs et entre dans ce bâtiment morne et gris, à peine rénové aux couloirs blancs pour effacer cette horreur qui les habitent. Ils sont longs, longs, longs à l'infini dans un dédale de portes macabres, toutes identiques. Quelques rares panneaux parsèment l'endroit. Sans les lire, je m'élance dans le labyrinthe qui s'étend sous mes pieds. Rapidement, la jeune femme que je suis passe devant l'accueil, personne ne bronche.** Ils savent. **Des cris, au loin, de plusieurs sortes. Douleur, chagrin, tristesse, joie, naissance, mort.

Tout ce que j'espère, cette que jeune fille au cœur fragile, au cœur futile, au cœur imbécile qui me correspond n'entende pas sa voix. Pas dans ce contexte. Pas comme ça. Voyant les regards interloqués poser sur moi, mes longs cheveux flottant mystiquement dans son dos, la pressée ralentit le rythme. Je ne cours plus; mais marche vite. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, je **souhaite** le voir. Sentir son souffle vivant, entendre les battements réguliers de cet organe vital qu'il m'a offert. Je l'aime; il m'aime.

Je me déteste. Être là tandis qu'il n'y est pas; courir tandis qu'il est cloué à un lit aseptis;é respirer tandis que des tuyaux lui mâchent le boulot. Vivre tandis qu'il se meurt.

Un brouhaha soudain m'extirpe de mes sombres pensées. Devant **sa** chambre, plusieurs infirmières et médecins sont présents. J'en reconnais la plupart mais cela ne me rassure pas. Je **veux** le voir. Pourquoi sont-ils tous ici ? Un rapport avec ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?

Un bip retentissant commencent alors que les réguliers disparaissent. Crise cardiaque. L'entendre, depuis ce couloir si familier, fait tourner le monde autour de moi. Vais-je m'effondrer à mon tour et le rejoindre ? Un son sourd, un chariot qui arrive en urgence, un décompte. Le bruit du défibrillateur qui se met en place. De la buée se met sur mes yeux, à moins que je ne commence à pleurer. Je me sens faillible, faillir et défaillir. Ils me l'enlèvent. Ils me l'arrachent. Non ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

J'ai **besoin** de le voir. Maintenant !

Rendez-le moi, vous n'avez aucun droit de lui prendre son âme ! Vous me rendez folle. Une blouse blanche me regarde, inquiète, tandis que le sol se rapproche de moi. Un nouveau cri, d'autres pas précipités. Cette fois, c'est moi que l'on prend en charge. Arrêtez..

Arrêtez..

Arrêtez ! Je vous veux tous à pied d'œuvre pour lui et non pour moi. Je m'en fous, sauvez-le. Laissez-moi crever dans un coin, inconsciente. Laissez-moi pourrir dans un couloir aseptisé, folle à lier. Laissez-moi mourir, moi qui donnerais ma vie en échange de la sienne. Ne l'emportez guère, je vous en prie, Parques. J'ai tellement besoin de lui.. Je suis dépendante. Il est ma drogue; de celle qui me maintient en vie. Ce mince «** bip **», de nouveau régulier, retentissant, me redonne un souffle de vie, de celui dont on a essayé de lui voler. Cela suffit.

Arrachez-moi mes ailes tâchées de sang et donnez-les lui, puisque les siennes se fanent, inertes, ici-bas. Au moins l'un de nous ira alors au Paradis, atone ou pas. Et ce sera toi, Gérald. Ce sera toi. Seulement et uniquement toi. Les brumes de l'inconscience me tirent de force pendant qu'un cri innommable sort de ma gorge détruite, brûlée.

Je **DOIS** le voir !

* * *

**Dites-moi ma place,** qu'on ne me mente pas. Je ne sais pas, perdue, perdue, je suis perdue Retrouvez-moi. On ne me dit rien, on se tait à mon approche et à mon égard. La suspicion hante vos pas, vos regards ternes et gris ne m'atteignent pas. Façade. En vérité, j'ai mal. Vraiment mal. Mais je m'en fiche, de ces gens colériques, médisants et chimériques. Mais je m'en tape de ces murmures, de ces ricanements, de ces expressions de dégout. Vous me haïssez, me méprisez, vous voulez être à ma place et en même temps, vous aimeriez tant que je disparaisse. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose.

**J'ai besoin de toi, de toi pour guérir. Nul autre que toi, pour m'endormir. **Reviens. Tu me fais respirer, tu me fais vivre. Tu me fais pleurer, tu me fais sourire. Tu me fais ressentir, comme si tu enfonçais une lame chauffée à blanc dans l'armure dont mes sentiments se sont parés. Tu me fais réagir. Alors, je m'aperçois de tellement de choses, anodines, mais pourtant si vraies.. Dont une, que je me répète sans cesse, quand tu n'es pas là. Je suis seule et je récite en boucle cette phrase stupide, porteuse d'un sens simple mais si difficile à appliquer dans la réalité.

**J'ai tant besoin de toi pour m'en sortir.**

Mes rêves me bordent vers des mondes où nous sommes deux; des contrées reculées sans préjugés, sans connaissances malsaines. Il y a toi, moi, le soleil et les cieux. Il y a ce nuage blanc, ce petit vent frais, cette herbe verte et fertile. Quelques fois, il y a aussi ce lien, invisible normalement, qui nous relie; ce fil rouge du destin, fragile, cassable. Chose saine, immuable et intacte. Surtout, surtout.. Chose qui est de nous deux et le restera, qu'importe les épreuves. Inaltérable. Inébranlable.

**Dites-moi que dois-je faire,** dites-moi comment agir. Quand je me retrouve sans cette personne, je suis fade, fade, fade. Inerte. Inutile. J'ai beau le crier, j'ai beau lui dire à chaque fois, ça ne pénètre pas les vagues de son esprit. Il reste là, sans me voir, à fixer le plafond blanc en face de lui, les paupières toujours closes. J'hurle sans bruits. Je déverse ma rage dans un grognement effrayant, rauque, d'une gorge condamnée; il ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit plus, depuis longtemps. Mais moi je reste à son chevet, continuant sans cesse de rabâcher les mêmes paroles. À l'extérieur, tes fans espèrent un simple message, un simple «** Il va mieux. »** qui n'arrive pas.

**J'ai tant besoin de toi pour m'embellir, que tu sois là quand je devrais vieillir. **J'ai confiance, confiance en toi. Rien qu'en toi. Car en moi, je tremble. Suis-je assez forte pour me relever si tu venais à disparaître ? Oserais-je ainsi te trahir ? Je te suivrais jusque dans la mort mais j'ai peur de moi-même. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi ;**j'ai besoin de toi pour partir. Dit moi où est ma place, si ce n'est dans tes bras. **Rappelez-moi mon crime, n'hésitez pas. S'il n'est que l'amour que je lui porte, alors je veux bien l'endosser. J'irai même jusqu'à brandir un étendard, car je suis fière. Fière d'éprouver enfin quelque chose. Fière d'être sortie de mon mutisme. Et même si, aujourd'hui, celui qui m'a fait vivre est relié à un tas de branchements électriques qui font battre son cœur, il restera toujours l'unique pour moi.

Viens, viens, viens donc dans mes bras de porcelaine. Tu ne peux plus bouger. Je te les tends quand même, je me les tords pour toi. Fragile et faillible, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour murir; Ta faiblesse et toi.. Vous me faîtes devenir forte. Pourtant, ils me l'ont dits, ces hommes dont la pitié est épuisée depuis bien longtemps. Ils me l'ont clamés, ils me l'ont murmurés : **« La fin s'approche. »**

Partie exquise; je suis revenue soumise pour tes beaux yeux. Dompte-moi, apprend-moi, protège-moi.** J'ai besoin de toi; pour m'épanouir. **Dire que l'on vantait ma force de caractère partout et ce, en tout instant. Nos joutes verbales n'auront plus lieu, nos combats amicaux non plus. **Tu m'abandonnes. Tu me délaisses. Tu pars, avant moi. Tu pars, sans moi. **Je ne peux te parler, je ne peux te retenir. Ma gorge brûlée me tire, me nargue.

Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tes yeux s'entrechoquent sur les miens, pour que tes lèvres ornent les miennes une dernière fois. Ils se moquent de moi, toi qui n'a jamais voulu me reconnaître comme ta fiancée, toi qui en a inventé une autre. Toi, renommé et connu de par le monde et dont le prestige n'est plus à faire. Toi seul, dont les fans ont rempli de fleurs le mur de l'hôpital. Mais toi, aussi, qui a appris le langage des signes juste pour t'occuper de moi.

Toi seul qui osait m'affronter en face et me faire rayonner. Toi qui m'a tenu compagnie pendant mes soirées lugubres, où j'étais seule avec mes pensées négatives. Toi qui m'a sorti des affres de mon propre monde. Toi, oui, toi Gérald, qui m'a fait parler sans ouvrir ma gorge. Langage du cœur, du corps, de l'esprit et de l'âme. Et pourtant.. Aujourd'hui, la couleur de mes cheveux sang se mélangent à mes pleurs, tandis que sans y faire attention j'ai porté ces mèches que tu aimais tant caresser, à mes lèvres brisées sur mon visage humide.

Je me sens mal, j'ai tant besoin de toi. De te revoir, une dernière fois, avant la fin. Je le redis encore, bel ange. Prend donc mes ailes brisées pour réparer les tiennes. Deux moitiés feront alors un et je pourrais enfin te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné, sans compter. Je veux te sauver, alors ne trépasse pas avant l'heure.

En étant brisé, tu m'as brisé avec toi, Gérald. Emmène mon âme avec toi, pendant ce si long voyage, si tu le souhaites. Une petite partie de moi pourra ainsi toujours veiller sur toi, contre tout et malgré tout. Le reste, je n'en ai guère d'attention. Que mon esprit et mon corps pourrissent en Enfer. Tant qu'au moins, je sens ta présence à travers notre maigre lien. L'autre-monde nous séparera-t-il ?

Réveille-toi de ton long coma, Gérald. Entend mes pensées, moi qui ne peux formuler un seul mot. Affronte tes cauchemars, pour moi, moi et moi seule. Sois là pour que je puisse te voir ouvrir les yeux, pour que tu me sourisses; au moins une dernière fois. Je ne peux pas te quitter comme ça. Si un quelconque dieu existe, frappez-moi de la foudre. D'un tonnerre puissant et implacable, condamnez-moi à toutes les réincarnations les plus atroces et douloureuses au monde.

Mais en attendant, en échange, en équivalence.. Sauvez-le.

**J'ai tant besoin de toi, pour m'en sortir. **

Alors je prie, je prie. Encore et encore, je prie. Toujours, je prie.. Chaque jour, je prie... Encore maintenant, je prie.. Alors que je sais déjà qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

_**Il y a comme un écho, qui parcourt la salle devenue trop blanche pour ses yeux de larmes.**_

**SAUVEZ-LE !**

**Sauvez-le !**

Sauvez-le !

* * *

Un bip retentit soudainement, longtemps. Deuxième crise cardiaque pour le jeune homme. Les jeux sont faits, les Dieux ont voté, à l'unanimité. Dans cet univers, Erza, muette à la gorge brûlée et Gérald, star renommé dans le coma, moururent. D'abord l'homme, causant la détresse de sa bien-aimée, incapable d'appeler quelqu'un. La rousse appuya de multiple fois sur le bouton d'aide. Personne ne vint. Du sang, des cris, des larmes. Elle pleure. Trahie, elle est trahie, ils lui ont pris son ange. Elle méprise les dieux, fixant désespérément la ligne sur l'électrocardiogramme. Il est mort. Mort. Gérald est mort. Abandonnée, délaissée, oubliée, hystérique, perdue, atone, elle est.

**Il est mort. **

Cette constatation tombe comme un plomb. Il n'a pas survécu; elle est seule. Une infirmière entre, panique à son tour et appelle pour un défibrillateur. D'autres personnes arrivent rapidement. Puis, méchamment, la première infirmière demande à la rousse de sortir de la chambre. Devant son état catatonique, elle s'énerve. Son patient meure et personne n'a pu l'aider. La fatigue, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse étant elle-même une fan, lui font crier sur la muette – ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle regarde Erza et lui hurle dessus :

**« Pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas appeler les secours ?! Le boitier d'aide est en panne. Il fallait crier ! S'il meurt, ce sera de votre faute, mademoiselle ! ». **Un médecin panique à son tour, le ton monte, le défibrillateur se charge de plus en plus lourdement. L'énervée se rend au chevet de son idole.

* * *

**Elle est muette. Gorge brulée et maintenant cœur fané. On lui a vociféré: **C'est de sa faute. Mais qu'aurait-elle put faire ? **Elle est muette.** Sa tête se vide. Ses sentiments, elle les garde au fond de son cœur, car elle ne peut les dire. **Elle est muette.** La jeune fille quitte la chambre et monte les marches, écoutant à chacun de ses pas ce son strident qui se répercute dans les couloirs. Il est mort. **Elle est muette. **

Arrivée devant une porte, elle clenche la poignée. Ignorant le panneau « Interdiction d'entrer », elle gravit encore quelques marches. Puis, enfin sur le toit, elle aurait dû sentir l'air lui caresser la peau, comme pour la rassurer. Mais elle ne ressent plus rien, sauf un trou béant chez elle. Il est mort. Elle n'a rien pu faire. Chacune de ses actions étaient vaines. Vaines. Vaines...

Elle s'approche du bord, de cet immeuble gigantesque. Combien d'étages durera son envol ? Dix, peut-être douze. La jeune fille ne sait pas et s'en fiche. Elle veut mourir et rejoindre son ange, pour lui donner ses ailes frivoles. Même si cet acte lâche la condamne à ne, peut-être, pas pouvoir le faire, elle y croit. Erza y voit un acte d'amour, là où d'autres verraient un suicide.

Elle plonge. Les minutes s'étirent, elle voit au loin le visage de Gérald. Ses ailes et sa gorge brûlent de nouveau._ J'arrive alors attend-moi. _Un bruit sourd. **Comme un corps qui tombe au sol; comme un cœur qui s'arrête; comme une âme qui s'élève. **

**Elle est morte. Muette. Écrasée par le poids des remords; des regrets; des non-dits et de douze étages.**

* * *

Tout est fini. Elle aimera crier, parler, exalter tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle se sent envelopper d'un cocon chaud, amer et mélancolique à la fois. Son âme s'étire et se fignole lentement; se libère. C'est la fin. Il n'y a plus rien pour elle. Ses souvenirs se brisent en pétale de rose qui, instantanément, se fanent dans le néant présent.

Elle flotte, mais où flotte-elle ? Elle ne sent plus rien; ni sensation, ni temps, ni lumière. Plus de sentiments non plus. Qui est-elle, au fait ? Qu'est-elle ? Elle se sent bien. Ignorante de tout, mais bien. À quoi bon savoir, si c'est pour être blessée ? Son âme rit, et de ses ailes blanches rapiécées, se décida à monter au ciel, s'élançant gracieusement malgré tout. Elle rit, rit, car elle se sent si bien. La douleur l'a quitté. Sa propre mémoire ne la lance plus, ne la combat plus. Il n'y a plus rien, sauf cette lumière qui vient d'en haut.

Elle est libre.

Pourtant une chose manque. Ne devrait-il pas avoir quelque chose à ses côtés ?

Ses battements d'ailes sont de plus en plus difficile; tandis qu'elle prend conscience que son but est impossible à atteindre. Il lui manque une moitié. **Elle n'ira pas au paradis. **La jeune femme rousse abimée entend quelque chose l'appeler, en bas. Une voix qu'elle connait, même sans souvenir. Une voix qu'elle reconnaît, la saveur d'un nom, l'image d'un visage.

Soudainement ses ailes se cassent en milliers de particules de lumière. Elle retombe sur Terre, sa chute se faisait de plus en plus vite. _Ses yeux la hantent. Elle veut le voir. Recommencer l'histoire, avec lui. Ses peines, ses joies, ses douleurs et sa chaleur. Lui. _La chute va être dure, mais ce n'est pas sa première. De toute façon.. Peut-on mourir de nouveau sous cette forme désuète ?

* * *

Un cri; de douleur. La femme qui hurle a mal, mal, mal. Très mal. D'un certain âge, elle serre très fort la main de son mari, près d'elle. Elle lui crie dessus; des choses comme **« Plus jamais, tu m'entends ! **» ou encore** « Je te déteste, bon sang ! »** ou bien** « Tu me le payeras ! ». **Lui, se contente de sourire et d'essayer de la soulager un peu. Il pose délicatement un linge sur la peau de son front tandis que la femme se contracte de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, le manège prend fin. La routine subite se casse et un nouveau cri se fait entendre. Du soulagement, peut-être. Puis des pleurs. Un autre cri, aigu. C'est enfin fini, elle vient de donner naissance.

**« C'est une fille. Quel nom lui donnerez-vous ? »**

Le bébé tremble de froid, tandis que son cerveau semble patauger sur place. Seul reste un nom sur ses lèvres roses qui ne parvient pas à sortir. L'enfant ne peut pas parler, pourtant, elle crie. Elle crie son mal-être. Elle crie sa peine. Elle crie, le jour de sa naissance. Comme tous ceux qui naissent. Le bébé crie le malheur d'avoir perdu celui ou celle qu'il ou elle cherchait.

**« Erza. Je l'appellerais Erza Scarlet. »**

Et quand l'enfant grandira, quand il comprendra enfin le langage humain, alors il pourra retranscrire ce mot que lui chuchote son esprit dans ses nuits. Un _mot_ imprononçable, pour l'instant, car incompréhensible. Un simple _mot_ que la nouvelle-née ne peut que garder dans un recoin de sa tête, attendant simplement le bon moment pour se rappeler.

Simplement obligée d'attendre..

* * *

Ce nom, elle le connaissait. Il emplissait son esprit, pendant toutes les premières années de sa vie. Avant le feu. Avant le drame. Son village, sa famille. Tous, en proie au danger. Des mains essayent de l'attraper tandis qu'elle crie le nom de sa mère. La jeune Erza fuit ceux qui la poursuivent, d'un pas rapide mais lourd. Elle croise Kagura, la sauve, se fait prendre. Bientôt, elle oubliera ces jours heureux qu'elle a vécu jusque là. Haut dans le ciel, des fumées s'élèvent. _Rosemary_ brûle : l'enfant n'a plus de chez elle.

On l'amène devant un chantier énorme. _La Tour du Paradis,_ selon eux. La rousse est blessée, se sent mal. Enfance oubliée, esclave bien trop tôt. Rencontre de prisonniers sous les rires moqueurs des soldats.

**Clac.** Craquement sinistre des fouets. Elle a quitté les siens, de force, pour l'Enfer. _Tour du Paradis,_ hein ? Quelle ironie mordante. Elle voudrait tellement fuir, retrouver les siens, rebâtir son village. Des larmes se déversent sur son visage enfantin qu'elle s'empresse de cacher. _Elle veut disparaître._

**Clac.** Elle n'adresse la parole à personne. Dans la cellule étroite, un nombre impressionnant de prisonniers s'entasse. Beaucoup d'enfants, quelques adultes, un ou deux hommes âgés. Qui résistera à cette esclavagisme ? Qui, demain, mourra à son tour, à cette _Tour ?_

**Clac.** L'ancien nommé Rob s'approche, lui propose quelque chose de non-identifiable à manger. Ayant faim, elle hésite.. Puis Erza croque, remerciant de ses yeux l'adulte d'un certain temps. Aucune parole n'a été échangé. Ce signe, dans son dos, l'attire. Un tatouage gigantesque, comme une fierté que l'on expose sans faillir.

**Clac.** Elle trésaille, de peur. Le fouet se rapproche, les cris et les pleurs aussi. Puis un garçon la regarde, attentivement. Quelque chose dans ses yeux marron scintille. Il lui parle, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cheveux bleu, regard fier, déterminé, malgré sa condition. L'enfant lui sourit. Sympathiquement, il lui donne son nom, lui en offrant un puisqu'elle ne se rappelle plus du sien. Elle ne le sait guère, mais c'est le même que sa défunte mère lui avait choisi. Quant à lui, Erza aime son sourire. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant, de prévenant.

Elle n'entend plus le stupide et dévastateur fouet. Il y a juste ce quelque chose d'évident, qu'elle ne devrait pas pourtant pas connaître.

Alors ce mot, qui résonnait dans son esprit, depuis sa naissance... Ce mot, qui, peut-être depuis bien avant, l'attirait... Oui, ce mot, il prend forme dans son esprit. Courbes dorées, illuminant sa noirceur et éloignant sa mélancolie.

L'esclave qu'elle est peut le prononcer. Elle veut le faire; elle le doit. Puisqu'aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas muette. Erza peut parler. Erza peut enfin le formuler, l'exprimer, le déclarer, le psalmodier même. La rousse peut le dire, le proférer, l'émettre du fin fond de sa gorge et de son cœur. Elle peut, avec ardeur, goûter ce mot de ses lèvres ensanglantées.

* * *

_**Elle n'est plus muette, dans cette réincarnation.**_

_**Elle n'est plus impuissante, puisque celui-ci vit encore.**_

_**Elle peut agir et, peut-être, qui sait, l'aimer une nouvelle fois.**_

_**Elle n'est plus muette.**_

_**« Gérald... ».**_

* * *

_**Fin..**_

* * *

_**Encore un Joyeux Anniversaire Léa.**_


End file.
